


Corners, Collapsing Inwards

by FreshBrains



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Community: rounds_of_kink, Exhibitionism, Multi, POV Allison Argent, Polyamory Negotiations, Stripping, Threesome - F/M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fact that they’ve all dated one another in different permutations throughout high school never seems to come up in college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corners, Collapsing Inwards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/gifts).



> For naemi's prompt at LJ rounds_of_kink: _Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, triangulation of desire, Allison realizes long before them, but that doesn't mean she can't enjoy the attention._

Allison loves her roommate, but _wow,_ that girl can talk. She talks on the phone night and day, talks to herself, talks to the girls down the hall. Allison has always been good at focusing and shutting people out, but sometimes she just needs a little peace and quiet before she goes insane.

That’s when she heads over the Scott and Isaac’s dorm.

They share a comfortable double room with its own bathroom on the fourth floor, their window heralding a gorgeous view of the lake across campus. The floor is mostly empty with a few juniors studying hard down the hall, so they get a lot of time to themselves in their quiet room covered in music posters, pre-med textbooks, and a small country’s worth of dirty laundry.

“Your mother would be appalled,” she teases, kicking a grimy sock across the floor as she lets herself into the room. The faint smell of weed lingers in the air.

Scott just grins, leaning back in his desk chair. Isaac snorts from where he’s writing in his notebook on his bed. “Hey, college is all about freedom,” he says as he looks up, grinning slyly. “Right?”

Allison rolls her eyes and flops onto the bed next to him. “Can I stay here tonight? Chatty Cathy is at it again and I have a huge Ethics exam tomorrow.”

“Sure,” Scott says, raising an eyebrow at Isaac, who nods. “You know you’re always welcome.” They don’t ask about particulars, which Allison is thankful for—she brought along her backpack with clean clothes and her pillow, but she always shares a bed with one of them. Scott runs warmer, but Isaac gives her more space, so it’s always a hard choice.

The fact that they’ve all dated one another in different permutations throughout high school never seems to come up.

“I’m going to use your shower, then,” Allison says, stretching. “You two behave while I’m in there.”

Isaac’s cheeks flush a bit at that, but Scott just gives her a glare that says _really?_ She might not have werewolf senses, but she knows the smell of sex, and they’re definitely having it in their small, private little dorm room—probably in Scott’s bed, probably with Isaac groaning quietly into the pillow, probably with Scott burying his teeth in the junction of Isaac’s neck when he comes. It doesn’t bother her, really. She’s had her fair share of fun in college so far (including, but not limited to, a drunken make-out with her dorm mother, an almost-threesome with a Christian married couple, and a two-day sex marathon with her French History TA) and she’s not going to begrudge her boys the same.

But as she starts the shower, she glances out in the room to see them whispering, heads bent close to one another’s like they’re not sure what to say or do now that there’s no clear lines where Allison-Isaac-Scott begin and end.

She doesn’t like whispering, and she doesn’t like secrets. So she decides to put an end to it.

As the water heats up and fills the small bathroom with steam, Allison yanks off her black tank top and pads back into the bedroom in her shorts and sports bra. “Forgot my clothes,” she says innocently, dropping her tank into their pile of laundry.

Isaac swallows heavily. Scott blinks slowly like a sleepy jungle cat, obviously mystified but not enough so to do anything about it. It’s a familiar look that Allison usually sees right before he leans in to kiss her or holds Isaac’s hand.

When she steps back into the bathroom, she leaves the door wide open, giving them a head-on view of the shower. She bites back a smile as she tugs her sports bra over her body and wriggles out of her shorts, leaving just her purple boy-shorts. Even though the room is warm, the excitement of being watched makes her arch her back, her nipples pebbling and her skin breaking out in goose-bumps.

“Shit,” Isaac says, low and hot but completely audible. Allison grins in the mirror, her cheeks flushed, her dark hair already disheveled.

“Allison,” Scott warns, and when she looks over, she can see his eyes glow red in the room like embers smoldering in a dying fire—steady, sexy, and completely out of his control.

“I told you two,” Allison says over her shoulder, stripping off her underwear and kicking it into the bedroom. “Feel free to have all the fun you want in college. That’s why we’re here.” She finally turns and leans against the door frame, all easy confidence, her body bare to her two boys. “But that fun doesn’t have to exclude me.”

Isaac makes the first move, which is a surprise. He sits up in bed, eyes locked on Allison, and unbuckles his belt with one hand. “You’ve been working out,” he says, then flushes. Allison just laughs. She knows they watch her, keep their eyes on her biceps and thighs in the gym, on her strong calves, on the graceful slope of her neck. She can feel their gazes like brands on her skin.

“I missed those,” Scott says, breaking his silence. “Your dimples, I mean.” His chest rises and falls with his heavy breath. He’s hard in his gym shorts, and the sight alone makes Allison want to grind her knees together to relieve the pressure pooling between her legs.

“So come over here,” she says. She extends a hand to them in a final invitation. “Both of you.”

They move at the same time, crowding her into the bathroom, her laughter pealing off the walls.

“God,” Isaac says, burying his face in her neck. “Why does this always feel so right?” Scott tangles his hand in Isaac’s curls, pulling them all close together, the boys fully clothed against Allison’s naked body.

“I don’t want to question it,” Allison says softly, feeling a sudden tug of tenderness towards them. She’s always known how well they work together. She’s just been waiting for them to know, too.


End file.
